


Bucky and the 21st Century Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Bucky and the 21st Century Recs

This theme focuses on canon compliant Bucky (rather than modern AU or shrunkyclunks Bucky) adjusting to the 21st century. How’s he dealing with smartphones, the comparative affordability of televisions, the task of growing yeast mothers in his kitchen? Here are some of our favorites:

 **Title:** anyway, here’s wonderwall  
**Why:** a funny Bucky-centric gen one-shot in which he takes brutal revenge on HYDRA and tries to become a person again with the help of various popular 21st century pursuits such as sudoku  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2105346>

**Title:** Full Metal Sasquatch  
**Why:** This takes place a few years after canon (until BP) and assumes Steve “died” and Bucky is picking up the slack as Captain America while also becoming an Instagram super star. Fun read with just enough of a kick to make my cry into my coffee. A+  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731892/>

**Title:** the future's so bright (I gotta wear shades)  
**Why:** A fluffier, less brutal version of anyway, here's wonderwall, with 100% more Steve. Bucky discovers cooking, microfiber blankets, modern dance styles, and massage chairs.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717166>

**Title:** Hell's Kitchen Movie Club  
**Why:** I love how Bucky just gets to be a mess, fight sewer monsters, be a reluctant hero and catch up on movies  
**Linkage:** <https://alexdecampi.tumblr.com/tagged/hells-kitchen-movie-club>  
**Link 2:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815343/chapters/39469726>

**Title:** how cold steel is (and keen with hunger)  
**Why:** Bucky's time in Bucharest, getting himself back. It's absolutely beautifully done.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903897>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** Mission Assists! Cat Eleanor! The Olds! Sheep Pants! White Mocha and Grilled Cheese! So Many New Sandwiches!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** M is for Murder  
**Why:** Freaking hilarious, the future isn't easy to navigate.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682>

**Title:** The Name in the Mouth  
**Why:** This is one of my favourite fics in the fandom, one of my favourite buckys; the writing is so visceral, the straddling between times and the identity questions and attempted answers so wrenching. Just lovely.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461458>

**Title:** these white walls  
**Why:** i haven't read this one in a long time, but i remember it being a lovely story. sharon carter introduces bucky to yoga, which helps him reconnect to his body and mind after hydra.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612874>

**Title:** To Stop My Mind From Wandering  
**Why:** Recovery via home repairs. Lovely.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176732>

**Title:** When the Season Comes Around  
**Why:** This is something I read when I want to drag out some feelings but ultimately get a happy ending. Steve finds Bucky but they don’t magically get better and eventually, Bucky strikes out on his own to figure things out.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398808>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
